


Succumbing to Darkness

by trying_2b_in_lov3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-06
Updated: 2007-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trying_2b_in_lov3/pseuds/trying_2b_in_lov3
Summary: When did the hope start to dwindle? What will be left when all of the world we once knew is covered in fear?





	Succumbing to Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

** Succumbing to Darkness** 

He wondered who came up with the idea to make the chess pieces black and white. 

Why? 

Does black represent the evil that has tainted the world? Are the white pieces the light side, trying to fight back? 

He doesn’t feel calm, sitting here, playing chess. Usually chess is an escape, a chance to enjoy himself. Chess is one of the things that represents the happy things that he once had. 

The time he has to play chess are far and few between. 

‘What have I become?’ he asks himself. 

 Who am I but a leading warrior in another fight for our nation? 

What hope is left when the black pieces have one over the white?

What is one to do when the light side has given away the one step ahead that it has over the dark?

His pieces are dwindling, and so is his hope. 

He knows the game is up, when he has no more pieces left to play. 

And again, he is the lone king standing in the battleground filled with darkness. 

**A/N: Review please! Constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
